Finding Heaven on Earth: Every Heart
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: The sequel to Finding Heaven on Earth: Bye Bye Love, we will be covering Season S. Many surprises, twists and turns await us. SerenaxDiamond, ShitennouxSenshi, NephritexMolly, DarienxLoofMerrow, and others to come. Enjoy and review. Detailed reviews appreciated.
1. Prologue

Finding Heaven on Earth: Every Heart

AN: I am going ahead and starting this while I wait for inspiration for Kaguya Island to kick back in gear. Don't worry, I am still working on that one, it's just on the back burner right now.

Prologue:

Everything was quiet. So quiet. Too quiet. The air was cold as it blew through her dark hair. It was eerie and Raye didn't like it one bit. She looked around as suddenly the city appeared before her. Everything seemed to be petrified somehow. Her friends stood there like garden statues. They were in their battle poses. Sailor Moon even held her scepter in her outstretched hand. But nothing was moving. Everything seemed dead.

"What's going on here? What is this?" she asked as she looked around at the desolation. She was reminded of the Moon Kingdom and the war that destroyed everything. She crouched down and shuddered as she fought to not focus on those memories. Her eyes fell on the figure of her boyfriend, frozen in time like the others. "Jadeite!" she ran to him. "Jadeite no, wake up! Snap out of it!"

As she tried to stir him, the entire city began to shake and rumble, yet without a solitary sound, crumbling before her very eyes. She screamed as her friends crumbled with it. Jadeite crumbled last, turning into mere dust in her arms.

"NO!" she screamed. Three bright lights shot from behind her and into the sky, hovering over an ominous, feminine figure.

* * *

"NO!" her scream tore through the temple, sending her guardian crows, Phobos and Deimos, into wailing cries. Raye sat bolt upright in her bed as she looked around. She looked out the window. It was still night. She wrapped her arms around herself in a pale imitation of what she knew she needed right then. She shook like a leaf and even jumped when her door slid open.

"Raye!" Jadeite shouted as he rushed in the room. "Are you alright? What happened?" He immediately knew what she needed, she didn't have to tell him. He wrapped his own arms around her, replacing hers. She shook in his embrace and he pet her hair soothingly. "Shh, it's alright. Whatever happened, it's gone now. It's over." He correctly deduced she'd had a night terror. She wasn't prone to them but everyone had them now and again.

She held onto his robe, clinging for dear life as though reassuring herself that he was alive. She needed to know that it was just a terrible dream. Normally, she was the strong one, always pushing away what was hurting her but this time she couldn't help it. She needed his arms and his reassuring words. The thought of losing her friends was bad enough but the idea that she could lose him, so soon after getting him back was horrifying. The one who let her know that she was loved.

Eventually, she was able to come to her senses and slowly pulled away. "I'm okay, Jadeite. It was just a bad dream..." she tried to downplay it.

He gave her a skeptical look. "That wasn't a normal bad dream, Raye. You can tell me. We all have dreams that scare the crap out of us," he ran a hand through her bed-head hair.

She smiled a little at his remark. "I'm okay really, Jadeite. You can go back to bed now..."

It bothered him that she wasn't her normal snarky self. That dream must have been bad to make her so sedate. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure damn it! Just go back to bed and let me get back to sleep, alright!" she snapped at him. That was better, he thought.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "Okay, but if you need me, you know where I sleep." He got up to leave.

"Jadeite..." Raye stopped him as he was in the doorway. "Um, thank you...for comforting me..."

He turned back to her. "Domo aishiteru," was the only answer he gave. It was the only answer he needed to give.

* * *

AN: As usual, tell me what you think. Detailed reviews are best. I am also looking title pictures if anyone is interested in helping, since we can now put pictures on our stories. A title picture would be just what the doctor ordered.

Next Chapter: Small recap of season 1, filling in those who are new to the story line.

Ah, yes, warning. I will not be sticking with the contrived idea that no one can tell that Haruka is a fricking female! I'm not sexist or anything, but really, it's not that hard to tell a man from a woman, even if she's wearing clothing typically made for males. Heck, women wear suits and ties all the time anymore, how is Haruka different from any other female in the modern world (that isn't in a country where they believe women must wear dresses).

Also warning for SerenaxDarien fans or haters of the ShitennouxSenshi pairings. You can choose not to read if that is your desire, but don't put it in the review that the pairings are the reason you're choosing not to read. Really? All that is saying is that if I change the pairings, you'll read it. I'm not changing the pairings, so putting that in the review won't change anything.

This will also not cover all the filler characters that they used as pure heart targets in the anime. We will be covering the main characters, Molly, the Shitennou, the Black Moon Clan, and Phoebus. Somewhere in between we will reveal Haruka, Michiru and even Setsuna are the talisman holders. Not that this is a revelation, we all knew this.

Sorry for the extensive note, but I felt it necessary to provide at least some warning. I've got BIG plans for this story. Big, BIG plans.


	2. Opening Day Part 1

Finding Heaven on Earth: Every Heart  
Chapter 1:

The street outside the store was a bustle with people, young and old, waiting with anticipation for it to open. For the last month, they had been hearing about the new nursery and bakery in the paper, fliers, and simple word of mouth.

Inside, the crew, headed by Lita, wiped down tables, washed windows and helped set freshly baked goodies in half of the cases, and freshly cut flowers inside the other half (these refrigerated to keep them fresh). Diamond, Emerald and Rubeus set out a variety of potted plants, seedlings, and packets of seeds out on display while Sapphire did some needed pruning and watering.

"Wow, Lita," Mina looked out the window in awe. "The street is packed. Seems our advertising worked."

Lita fidgeted with one of the tablecloths in nervousness. "Please, Mina, I'm nervous enough."

Sapphire looked up from his pruning. "Wow, she's right...I guess whatever Andrew told his customers sure helped."

"Along with telling everyone at school and all those fliers Sailor V handed out at the park," Serena pointed out. "Lita, what did Andrew tell everyone?"

Lita grinned. It wasn't unusual for businesses to make deals to help each other get business. "He simply said that on opening day, anyone who brought him a receipt from our store would get either ten percent off on a meal or twenty-five free game tokens. Sapphire and I, in return, agreed to hand out coupons and such to the customers."

Nephrite, who was helping Molly with a box of garden care supplies, looked impressed. "Very nice business deal. You both benefit. Remind me to give you a check later, by the way."

Lita was confused. "What for?"

"I want to be one of the first to invest in this venture," Nephrite stated with a meaningful yet business-look at her. He still felt a little guilty for loving Molly so much when he'd been married to Lita in the past, even if it was arranged. "I can already tell this place is going to be a success."

"How can you tell that? We haven't even opened yet," Sapphire asked. "And Andrew said opening day is always the busiest."

Nephrite shook his head as if to say, "silly boy." "I am a businessman, I can tell. The trick to good business is foresight."

"That and he probably asked the Stars for their outlook," Kunzite pointed out as he carried out one of his cake creations, his own contribution to the business.

Nephrite gave Kunzite a dirty look. How dare he reveal his secret? "Hey, at least you don't have to be nervous now. Just work hard and be yourselves and you'll be fine."

Serena gave her nervous friend a reassuring one-armed hug. "Yeah, it'll be great. With your yummy cakes and pastries and Sapphire's passion for flowers and plants, there's no way you can fail."

Lita returned the hug, drawing strength from Serena's obvious confidence in her abilities. She sighed. "Thanks. I wish my mom and dad could have seen this...I wonder what they would have said."

"They'd be just as proud of you as your friends are," came the deep, fatherly voice of the group's mentor, Phoebus Solarium as he came up the stairs that led to the basement. In his hand, he held a small book. "These are recipes from the days of the Moon Kingdom, I hope you can make use of them in this era." He handed her the book that he had been meaning to give her since he'd learned of her hobby.

Lita looked at the text, yellowed with age, with awe. That he trusted her with such a piece of history said much. "Thank you sir, I will make good use of this." She would study the recipes and try to make everything in it that she could.

Serena smiled at her second father. "How's it going downstairs Daddy?"

Phoebus turned his fatherly smile on her. "It's going great. You should go downstairs. There's a surprise for you." He looked over at the working Diamond. "You too."

Serena was reeling as she thought what it could be. Confused, she and Diamond went downstairs and into the newly built command center. Computers covered the far back wall. There were rooms for them to sleep in when needed or when they just wanted to have a sleepover. And there was one door at the on the right side of the room made of what looked to be a kind of special alloy. Just above the the door was an hour glass made of crystal.

"Hey Mommy and Daddy!" came an excited cry from one of the computer screens. Serena and Diamond turned their attention to the voice. On the screen was a little girl with bubblegum pink hair tied up in bunny-tails similar to Serena's.

Diamond gaped. "Wise Man, you've managed to make communications with the future? How?"

Floating over by Ami and Zoisite who sat at the computer beside the active unit, Wise Man replied. "Time is a pointless barrier for me, Diamond. You know that."

Ami held up Zoisite's time key. "Before Rini left, we borrowed her key and compared hers and the ones that Zoisite and the others used to come here. We were able to figure out the coding from there." She pointed to the hourglass door. "We're also working on easier transport for that door over there. It's not quite done yet but we thought if the future was ever in trouble, then Rini might at least be able to come here or if she was here and her parents needed her, then this would be a more reliable and direct portal home. She will be able to pass back and forth at will rather than using the key. "

"Mommy, Daddy!" Rini called again, impatient.

Serena went to the computer. "Do I just talk, or is there a microphone I need to talk into or something?"

"Just talk," Ami said. "The mic is built directly into the monitor."

Serena smiled as she and Diamond sat down. "Hey Rini, what's up?"

"Not a whole lot, just helping Mother and Father with my brother and sister," she made a face. "They cry a lot, especially at night. But they're so cute. Right now all they really do is cry, sleep, eat, and poop...not a lot of fun. But Mother says that when they're bigger we'll be able to play lots more."

Diamond laughed at Rini's ramble. It was good to see her actually acting like the child she was. He recalled the future he had once wanted. He realized that if he had continued with his vengeful plans, this little girl would likely have had to grow up much sooner. He promised himself that she would get to have the childhood that he did not.

"Do you like being a big sister?" Diamond asked with a kind smile on his face.

The little girl nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Oh," she turned around a lifted a tiny baby gently up in front of the camera. "This is Marina." The infant had a head of aqua fuzz and pretty aquamarine eyes. "Peridot is sleeping."

"Be careful Rini," came a more mature, feminine voice from behind her. A woman with familiar blonde pigtails, wearing a silvery dress reminiscent of Princess Serenity's, came before the camera. "Why don't you go hold Marina over on the sofa, dear. I need to speak to your co-parents." She placed a kiss on the child's head as a man who was clearly an older version of Diamond took the baby from Rini so she could go over to the sofa. The woman took Rini's place. "This is a little weird talking to, well, myself. I'm Neo-Queen Serenity. I wanted to thank you for looking after Rini when she comes back to the past."

"It's nothing, we love having her," Diamond replied. "How is she really doing?" He wasn't a fool. When Rini clearly thought she was hiding it, he had seen a little bit of uncertainty in her eyes.

Serenity sighed. "As most older siblings, she's still getting used to sharing us with the twins. I was actually thinking that maybe she should go back there with you, so she can have a set of parents who can dote on her as she needs."

"That might be a good idea," Serena agreed. She had been thinking the same thing. It was great that Rini wanted to be able to help her mom and dad but she was still just a kid and she was used to being an only child. And when the Time Door was operational, she would be able to go back and forth as if it was second nature. "Today is Lita and Sapphire's grand opening. I'm sure she would love to be a part of that."

Serenity nodded in agreement. It was settled. "Thank you. Rini, darling," she called back to her daughter. "How would you like to go back and see your friends? Serena says Lita's opening her store today." Serena couldn't hear exactly, but it was impossible to miss the whoop of joy from the little rabbit. "Okay then, go pack up a suitcase or two and get ready. Don't forget your toothbrush or unmentionables."

* * *

Deep in the bowels of a well-to-do home, a dark figure stood over a boiling pot of purple goop. In the purple goop was a glowing seed-like object.

"Ahhh yes," the figure spoke as he lifted the seed from the pot. "This is ready. Go and find your quarry..." he said to the thing. As if it had heard him, the seed flew from his hands and into the world above.

AN: Wow, difficult chapter to be honest. Darien isn't in the story yet but he will be. He and his new wife are currently getting her affairs wrapped up.


	3. Opening Day Part 2

Finding Heaven on Earth: Every Heart

Chapter 2:

With Wise Man's help, Rini was able to port directly into the command center. She promptly latched onto her "grandfather" with her contagious cheerfulness. After a moment of holding her, he put her down and looked at Serena and Diamond. "Well, we would love to stay for the opening, but your father and I have to get back to work."

A few hours before Serena and her friends had left for a cruise, her father and the Wise Man had received word of an escaped convict that the pair had once helped put in prison. A criminal that Wise Man equated with a murderer in America known as Charles Manson. The two were working together now to try and track the beast down before he could bring his brand of death and destruction upon the universe. They feared he might come to the Earth or might even seek them out for revenge.

Serena nodded. "Okay, Rini, let's go help the others finish getting set up. Raye will be here soon and it'll be time to open up." She held out a hand to the little girl who took it gladly. Rini placed herself between her and Diamond. "I'll tell Lita you guys had to leave."

* * *

Upstairs, everything was finally ready. Everyone had given Rini a warm welcome as soon as they saw her.

"So are we ready to open up then?" Mina asked. She was eager to unlock the doors and let the customers in.

Lita shook her head. "No, we can't. Raye and Jadeite aren't here yet."

Serena frowned a little. Raye was never late and she couldn't help but worry. She looked out the window watching for Raye.

She sighed with relief when a few minutes later, Raye and Jadeite pushed their way through the crowd. Their professional attire forced the sea of people to part and let them through, assuming they were employees, which they were.

Lita let them in, indicating to the others that the store would be opening in just a few moments.

"Alright, everyone to their places. Ami and Raye, the sample plates are over on the counter waiting for you." When you run out of samples, there are more already cut up and waiting in the kitchen wrapped in cellophane. Serena and Mina, do you remember how to run the cash registers?" Lita looked at each of her friends.

Sapphire was delegating tasks to the men, mainly maintenance and based in the nursery section. Of course, Kunzite was best used as an extra baker and that's where he was stationed, helping Lita to keep the supply of pastries, cakes, and cookies to par. Rubeus and Nephrite were in charge of bringing up extra supplies as needed. Zoisite and Jadeite would operate the gourmet coffee machines and waiting tables. Emerald would do her part by doing her best to keep her temper in check.

Rini looked at Diamond. "What can I do?"

Diamond thought carefully. He wanted her to feel like she could help but at the same time he didn't want to give her a task that was too difficult.

Lita already had an answer. She came over to Rini with a pack of paper, some crayons and even a pack of fancy colored pencils. "Rini, I need some more fliers. They'll be sitting next to Serena and Mina and on the tables for customers to take with them and show their friends and family. Can you make me at least 3 different designs and include this information on them?" On top of the pack of drawing paper was a list of the open and closing times, the name of the store and the phone number. "When you're done, Diamond will show you how to use the copier in the back okay?"

Sapphire and Lita walked to the front doors of the store and turned around. "Alright everyone, here we go." They each opened one of the double doors wide, propping them open to let a steady stream of customers and breeze in.

Over the course of the morning, the store handed out hundreds of cake and pastry samples, sold dozens of cakes and cappuccinos and plants of all kinds. Rini had made up several fliers for Lita and was now having fun with the copier.

"Wow," Andrew exclaimed as he came into the store at around 11. "This is awesome."

Lita smiled as she brought another cake from the kitchen to put in the display case. "Thanks Andrew. It's really going great."

The blonde man looked around as if hunting for someone as he stepped up to the counter. "So where's Darien? I would have thought he'd be here."

"Oh, he's still on his honeymoon," Mina replied with a mischievous look.

Serena smacked Mina on the arm. "Mina! Andrew doesn't know yet..."

It was too late however. "Honeymoon?" Andrew asked incredulously.

With a sigh, Serena replied. "Yeah, he got married while we were on vacation. He met a very pretty girl and they really hit it off. He was going to tell you when they came back."

Andrew put a hand on his head as he processed the new information. "Darien married? To a girl he only knew for a week?" This was the same man who had admitted to dumping his girlfriend of several months over a dream. "Wow..."

"Yeah, I know," Serena agreed. She loved that Darien had found that right woman for him but she understood Andrew's surprise. "It's a long story. I'm sure he'll explain when he gets back."

"He better," was Andrew's response. He'd known for a while now that Darien was keeping something from him, something big. He trusted Darien however, and respected his privacy. But this was too much. Especially since they had both promised to be best men at each other's weddings. "So anyway, I just wanted to buy two of the Lemon Scones that Lita promised to bake and two caramel macchiatoes, medium."

Serena rang him up with a smile while Mina retrieved the scones and Jadeite made the macchiatoes. Andrew paid for his order and bid farewell. His sister was waiting for him to get back with their snack.

Business was slowing down as the day got to be later. Soon it would be closing time. Everyone was exhausted. Even Rini had given up on trying to stay awake and had been given a place to nap in Serena's bedroom.

"So Serena," Raye said as she put the empty sample plate on the counter, sitting down for a rest. "Have you shown Diamond your last test score yet?"

Serena groaned. She had actually been trying her hardest to study for exams and do her homework but her efforts a few days ago just hadn't paid off.

Diamond, having heard his name, looked over from his own register. "Test?"

Serena glared at Raye. "No, Raye, I hadn't got to show him yet. I haven't shown my mom and dad yet, they're gonna kill me..." And might forbid her from seeing Diamond until she improved the grade.

"Serena," Diamond's loving tone made her feel guilty for hiding the score from him.

"I'll go get the test from my locker," she sighed. "Be right back Mina..." she went down into the base and to her own pink locker, the White Moon Crest emblazoned on the front. It was Ami's idea for them to leave their Soldier gear in the lockers hooked to their Lunar Space Pocket. They could also store their school things in there on days that they came straight from school. She found the test in her bag and brought it back upstairs, handing it to Diamond as she passed him. "I'm sorry, I tried..."

Diamond looked at the big red 40 scrawled on the paper. But he also looked at the rest of the test. "I know you tried. Here's where you went wrong," he walked over to her counter and pointed out one of the problems. "You're mixing up your Order of Operations." He took one of the pens on the counter and wrote out in upper case "PEMDAS". "This is the trick to remembering. Parentheses, Exponents, Multiplication, Division, Addition and Subtraction. When you see a large equation like this, just refer back to PEMDAS." He picked out one of the problems she missed. "Try solving that problem now, doing the problem in that order."

Her tongue slipped through her pursed lips in concentration as she put his advice to work. She was surprised when she came up with an answer much different from the one she had put on the test. "48?" she asked him.

He looked over the answer and the work to go with it. "Very good, see, you can do it. Later, I'll help you with the rest alright," he kissed her cheek to seal the deal.

"I told you he'd help you if you just asked," Raye said as she smiled smugly at her friend. She looked at the Black Moon Prince. "She was afraid you'd be disappointed in her."

Diamond looked at his girlfriend with a sad smile. Since they had formally gotten together, he'd had the daunting task of repairing the psychological damage done by her former boyfriend. Every time he thought he had gotten through, she would always prove him wrong. "Disappointed? Serena, I could never be disappointed in you. The only reason I understand math as well as I do is because I just happened to have a good teacher." He had met Serena's teacher before, when waiting for her at the end of the day and he did not have a very high opinion of the woman (the broad had even attempted to hit on him on occasion). Apparently, the teacher had just given up on Serena, which explained her poor performance in school. "How about this, after school, you come back to my place and I'll help you with any homework you have."

Normally Serena would go to the temple, or now here to the store, for study group with her friends. But she had to admit, she wasn't having any luck there either. Diamond's explanation had been much simpler and easier to understand than Haruna's, and even Ami tended to talk over her head. It wasn't her fault, that's just how she was. And the other girls had their own work to focus on. She always felt like she was interrupting their studies when she needed help. It just made more sense to struggle on her own and fail then to risk bringing their grades down with her own. Haruna even tried to tell her to leave Ami alone so she couldn't ruin her chances for academic success. This offer was probably a better set up for everyone involved.

"I'd like that," she agreed.

Raye watched the exchange between the two. She knew Serena had serious self-esteem issues too. She knew she probably hadn't helped much in the past, now that she was starting to understand where those issues were stemming from, but now she was trying to fix it. She wanted to see her friend succeed, and she knew that she could. They had all thought Serena was the most solid person in their group, the one without problems beyond her school work but now they were starting to see that solidity was a farce, a show put on for their benefit to keep them from seeing the pain that she herself suffered. She and the others had been trying to help but she needed someone who wasn't so close to the problem to tell her.

"Well, Lita, Jadeite and I have to get back to the temple," Raye said as Jadeite came up from the base with her purse, the gentleman that he was. "We have chores to do."

Lita nodded as she and Mina wiped down the empty tables. "Okay, see you tomorrow after school, Raye." She looked at Serena, having heard the discussion. "Serena, if you and Diamond wanted to get Rini and head home, we'd be okay I think. We're not busy and we close in an hour."

Serena smiled at the brunette. "Thanks Lita."

"I'll go get Rini," Diamond told her.

"And I'll get my stuff."

* * *

In the home across the street from Serena's house, the home the crew had chosen to call Black Moon Manor, Wise Man and Phoebus were looking over the same clues they had been looking through the past few months.

"This is getting us nowhere," Phoebus plopped one of the many folders back on the coffee table in disgust. "We already know he's probably here on Earth, we should be working with that."

"Except we have nothing we can use to find him here on Earth," Wise Man pointed out. "Even my crystal can't find him." It was a problem when his scrying abilities turned up nothing.

"Maybe we should take a break, focus on something else for a bit," Phoebus massaged his temples in a futile attempt to thrust away the migraine forming.

Wise Man agreed. "That might be the best approach overall at this point. If he is here on Earth, he will reveal himself at some point, even if only indirectly. We will simply have to watch for signs of his presence."

AN: Yes, I'm ending it there. I couldn't find a better place to end it really. I hope you enjoyed it. I also posted another Spin-Off story with the subtitle, Teach Your Children Well. The spin-off is partially a prequel but it's really a series of vignettes detailing the relationship between Diamond and Wise Man. If you take the time to read, I hope you will also take a few moments to leave a review. I appreciate your reviews and they are real motivators for me.


End file.
